Bitter Blood
by Golden-dude
Summary: Five Years after FFT. Ramza and Alma are living on a farm, in the farthest corner of Ivalice, they’re happy and have many new friends, but when a Odd Cult kidnaps the newborn princess and injures Delita, he sends for his old friend once more… SPOILERS
1. Chap 0 Ep 0 Five Year Info

**Final Fantasy Tactics:**

**Bitter Blood**

**By King Salad  
  
**

**Prologue**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reason**: Mild Bad Language, Violent Content   
**Summary**: Five Years after FFT. Ramza and Alma are living on a farm, in the farthest corner of Ivalice, they're happy and have many new friends, but when a Odd Cult kidnaps the newborn princess and injures Delita, he sends for his old friend once more… *SPOILERS*

**Author's Notes**: My first FFT story, yes I know FFT is old, but who gives a crap? Not my first FF story, I wrote others but never posted them on Fanfiction.net. *Shrugs* Anyway, just a few notes, below is a list of characters, some real, some made up, I own the made up ones, but Square owns the rest and everything else. Also, just for the record when I play, I like making Ramza a Lancer, just because Lancer's kick ass, but for this story he will be a Knight since he's "Supposed" to be one. -Lol- Oh and its rated PG-13, but a couple chapters may be R, instead of changing my rating I'll just post a warning. Also, just because I can, some more "Guest Stars" have shown up from other FF games. Who? You'll see. Thanks all, by the way, I used to go by the name Golden when I wrote my anime stories before, if you know me. ^_-. Adios. A

**Tome of Knowledge**

(Ages calculated if Ramza has **one** birthday during the "Lion War". If on your game it took more than one, then just adjust it accordingly if you wish. And no, I did not beat the game in one year GT, I actually couldn't wait to write this fanfic so I cheated my way through so I could learn about the characters and storyline. Anyway, I'm currently working on the legit file… harder. Lol. Cloud's and Aeris' ages based two years after FF7, plus the five years since FFT.)

**Ramza Beoulve **(Age: 24)  

 Hero Knight. The Only surviving son of Balbanes Beoulve, defeated Altima and the Shrine Knights five years ago, childhood friend of King Delita. He was forced to kill both his brothers Zalbag and Dycedarg during the "Lion War". Since the "Lion War" he moved to a small farm in the farthest corner of Ivalice. The citizens of their new farm town don't know or care about the "Lion War", King Delita, or anything besides their crops and barn dances.

**Alma Beoulve** (Age: 22) 

Cleric. Ramza's half-sister, was possessed and used to bring back Altima five years ago, childhood friend of King Delita and Queen Ovelia. Since the "Lion War" she moved to a small farm in the farthest corner of Ivalice. The citizens of their new farm town don't know or care about the "Lion War", King Delita, or anything besides their crops and barn dances.

**Delita Hyral** (Age: 23)

Kingly Knight. A commoner, who conspired against the Crown and Church during the "Lion War", married Ovelia and became King. Then he made T.G. Cid the Archduke and disabled the Knights, making two Knight Orders. The New Hokuten, in charge of defense of his land, and the New Black Sheep in charge of war.

**Ovelia Atkascha/Hyral** (Age: 23)

Queenly Cleric. Her kidnapping started the "Lion War". Married Delita Hyral, and became Queen.

**Agrias Oaks** (Age: 28)

Holy Knight. Former bodyguard to Ovelia Atkascha, companion of Ramza Beoulve during the "Lion War". Now head of the Hokuten Knights and head of all defense for King Delita's lands. Has never forgotten Ramza Beoulve or what happened. She loved the Queen Ovelia like a sister, and has learned to accept King Delita, though she didn't trust him at first. Has never and will never trust Leo Cyneburga, the Black Sheep Commander.

**Cidolfas "T.G. Cid" Orlandu** (Age: 64)

Holy Swordsman. A Hero of the "Fifth Year War". Served in the "Lion War" both as a soldier and companion of Ramza Beoulve. Adopted father of Olan Durai. Now Archduke under King Delita. 

**Cloud Strife **(Age: 28)

Ex-SOLDIER. Cloud was summoned by a forwarder, a machine that bends time and space. He had no memories of who he was or what he had done. Companion of Ramza during the "Lion Wars" after Ramza helped him save a flower girl. After Altima's defeat, Cloud disappeared and is believed to be living in the same slums where he saw the flower girl.

**Beowulf Kadmus** (Age: 37)

Shrine Knight. Hunter and companion of Ramza Beoulve after Ramza helped him find Reis and break the spell of Priest Bulemonda, whom turned her into a dragon. Married Reis Dular.

**Reis Dular/Kadmus** (Age: 31)

Dragoner. She was turned into a dragon by Priest Bulemonda, but the spell was broken by Ramza and Beowulf. Companion of Ramza during the "Lion Wars". Married Beowulf Kadmus.

**Meliadoul Tingel** (Age: 25)

Divine Knight. The daughter of the late Vormav, whom was behind the plot to bring back Altima. Tried to kill Ramza because she thought he killed Izlude, her brother. Learned it was her father who killed him and joined Ramza's quest. Now lives as a head Temple Knight of Glabados.

**Rafa Galthana** (Age: 22)

Heaven Knight. A companion of Ramza Beoulve. Sister of Malak Galthana.

**Malak Galthana** (Age: 24)

Hell Knight. A companion of Ramza Beoulve. Brother of Rafa Galthana.

**Mustadio Bunanza** (Age: 24)

Engineer. Companion of Ramza Beoulve. After the "Lion War" he began inventing machines in Goug. New master of Worker 8.

**Worker 8** (Age: ?)

Steel Giant. A robot of the ancients, repaired by Mustadio and Ramza during the "Lion War". Companion of Ramza. Now dwells in Goug with Mustadio.

**Olan Durai** (Age: 30)

Astronomer. Adopted son of "T.G. Cid". Friend of Ramza Beoulve. Since the "Lion War" he had been spending time collecting info on the High Priest plot.

**Aeris Gainsborough** (Age: 29)

Flower Girl. A flower girl living in the slums. She played no part in the "Lion War" except that Ramza and Cloud saved her from a group of thieves. Since, she has seen Cloud on a regular basis, unaware of Cloud's past.

**Leo Cyneburga** (Age 32) *Original*

Dark Knight. Bodyguard of King Delita and Queen Ovelia. Served in the "Lion Wars" under Prince Larg. Now Head of the Black Sheep.

**Sarah Hyral** (Age: 4) *Original*

Baby. The young princess and daughter of Delita and Ovelia.

**Thanatodin** (Age :?) *Original*

Dark Warlock. Head of "Lucavi's Hand". Branded a "Heretic". None but "Lucavi's Hand" members have ever met or seen him.

**"Black Ninja" of Lucavi's Hand** (Age: ?) 

Dark Ninja. First appeared after the Black Lions destroyed a "Lucavi's Hand" hideout in Gariland. Said to be 'Invincible'. Rumored to have slain over 40 Hokuten single handed.

**Idris Brennus** (Age: 24) *Original*

Dragoon Lancer. Earned fame shortly after the "Lion War" by saving Queen Ovelia and her newborn son from a assassination attempt by unknown assailants. 

**Roland Bedivere** (Age: 21) *Original*

Dark Lancer. Childhood friend of Idris Brennus. Serving in the Black Sheep Knights.

**Moblin, the Great Goblin** (Age: 106) *Original*

The ruler of the Goblins. He came from over the mountains to Sweegy Wood and surrounding areas, where he rallied the Goblins in a attack. He moved into the old Rat Cellar in the desert and has been attacking towns recently.

**Cardinal Romia** (Age: 61) *Original*

The new Cardinal in charge of Glabados Church. Attempting to cover up what happened five years ago by keeping a eye on Olan Durai.

**Groups**

**(New) Hokuten Knights**

The Royal Knights serving King Delita. Led by Agrias Oaks. Not the same Hokuten who served in the "Fifty Year War" and the "Lion War". A new group with the same name, now in charge of keeping all lands ruled by Delita safe.

**(New) Black Sheep Knights**

The Military Knights serving King Delita. Led by Leo Cyneburga. Not the same Black Sheep who Delita himself belonged to during the "Lion War". A new group with the same name, now in charge of Military actions for Delita.

**Lucavi's Hand** *Original*

An odd cult of Knights, Mages and Thieves that has been slowly growing under the leadership of a Dark Warlock known only as Thanatodin. Recently, Lucavi's Hand has been up to something and someone called the "Black Ninja" has appeared, said to be a 'Invincible Warrior'.

**The Goblin Armies**

The Goblins of Sweegy Wood were rallied when the Great Goblin came from over the Mountains. Now they dwell in Rat Cellar and attack towns daily. The Hokuten and Black Sheep have been in a constant battle with them. Thanatodin, the head of "Lucavi's Hand", sent several Black Mages from "Hand" to help them.

**Author's Notes (2)**: Well, this concludes the Info, Chapter one, which should be up right now, is a bit dull, it just recaps what everyone has been doing for the past five years, and a look into their lives. But coming real soon is chapter two, which will start the process in moving. Enjoy. ^.^

**A Note about Love**

Hmm. Well, from the start the only two couples I am **sure** of, is Beowulf/Reis and Cloud/Aeris, just because lets face it, these **are real couples. (And of course Delita/Ovelia). I'm still not sure what the others will be, but *****POSSIBLY* Meliadoul/Mustadio and Ramza/Agrias. **This is not for certain. I do not know yet.** **It very well may change**.**

**A Note on Cameos**

Cloud and Aeris are the only cameos in FFT, but in this story they return, as well as many others. Below is a list of the games they came from. But **be warned** that the following chart ***could*** be counted as a spoiler. It doesn't say **who** the cameos are, as that is a total spoiler, but will tell you what game. 

**FF1** - One Cameo 

**FF7** - Five Cameos (Seven if you include Aeris and Cloud)

**FF9** - Three Cameos


	2. Chap I Ep 1 Sunsets and Shooting Stars

**Final Fantasy Tactics:**

**Bitter Blood**

**By King Salad  
  
**

**Chapter One**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reason**: Mild Bad Language, Violent Content.  
**Summary**: Five Years after FFT. Ramza and Alma are living on a farm, in the farthest corner of Ivalice, they're happy and have many new friends, but when a Odd Cult kidnaps the newborn princess and injures Delita, he sends for his old friend once more… *SPOILERS*

**Author's Notes**: My first FFT story, yes I know FFT is old, but who gives a crap? Not my first FF story, I wrote others but never posted them on Fanfiction.net. *Shrugs* Anyway, just a few notes, below is a list of characters, some real, some made up, I own the made up ones, but Square owns the rest and everything else. Also, just for the record when I play, I like making Ramza a Lancer, just because Lancer's kick ass, but for this story he will be a Knight since he's "Supposed" to be one. -Lol- Oh and its rated PG-13, but a couple chapters may be R, instead of changing my rating I'll just post a warning. Also, just because I can, some more "Guest Stars" have shown up from other FF games. Who? You'll see. Thanks all, by the way, I used to go by the name Golden when I wrote my anime stories before, if you know me. ^_-. Adios. A

**Chapter I Growing Shadows**

**Episode 01: Sunsets and Shooting Stars**

"**Alma! Alma!"**

The sun, as yellow as the gold used to make palaces or Kings and homes of Bishops, was raining down blissful heat. Wonderfully blissful heat. Not the kind that makes you sweat and fall over needing water, and not the kind that is hot until the wind blows and makes you cold again. No, this was a perfect heat, the kind that kept you warm, but didn't make you hot. Of course it also made sure you didn't get cold.

"Alma!" 

The gold haired boy ran across the crisp green grass, it broke under his feet and showered his bare legs with morning dew, fresh and wet. He leapt with speed and grace, but it lacked in its step, as if he was used to moving swiftly and hadn't in a long time. 

"Alma sister!"

Finally the person who the pale yellow haired boy was chasing stopped and turned around. The girl, whose name was Alma Beoulve, was now standing aside, her hands clasping one another and held down below her waist. She stomped one of her feet an huffed at him, only in a playful way, however. Who could really be mad on a day like this? In a place like this? The air was so crisp and clean it almost had a taste to it, a sweet taste, like water on a hot day. 

  
"Yes Ramza brother?"

"Alma, where are you going?"

It was the near sunset of a nice day in Eburacon, a farming community on the island which bore the name Selby. Selby was a small island, far away from Ivalice's mainland which was ruled by King Delita Hyral. But the Selbians, as they were called, didn't heed law or word of King Delita, or of his Knights. Indeed, the only thing that marked them as the same people was their devotion to the Glabados Church. And standing in this land, were two citizens. They had come five years ago, riding upon the backs of Chocobos, and they settled down. They were welcomed with open arms and friendly smiles. Once they had not only cared about the Crown, but had fought for and saved it. But of that, is a tale for another to tell.

"I'm going into town. Eve and I are going to go picking apples down by the stream."

  
Since Alma and Ramza Beoulve, half-brother and sister, moved to Selby, they had made many friends. Eve Clain was the greatest of these. Alma and Eve were friends till the end. Alma, small with chocolate eyes and gold hair may look different from the tall and redheaded Eve, but they were the same in every other way.

"Alright, well tell me next time. I worry about you."

A frown appeared on Ramza's face, but Alma smiled and giggled and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

  
"Come on now brother Ramza, no one can hurt us now. That is all over. Now cheer up. Besides, the barn dance is next week, shouldn't you find a date?"

Ramza frowned again and shook his head. She could always change the subject until he gave up. So he gave up now, ruffling her hair and walking his time slowly back. It was peaceful here, so he thought as a ruby red bird gave a sweet call that made the ears happy in a nearby oak as the sun began to set, and Ramza sat on the hill and looked out at the sunset of reds and browns and golds and oranges and purples. So beautiful. So happy.

But not everyone can be so happy, and not all happiness lives forever.

*****

"I'm tired, must we do this now?"

The throne room of King Delita was splendid as it any had ever or would ever be. It was Igros castle, where he had grown and was raised by the Beoulve's. Delita had a spot in his heart for this place, and so this is where he dwelt. It had been given a makeover, however, making it fit for the King who ended the "Lion War." The room was strong and sturdy, made of bright red bricks, black banners were draped across the ceiling and walls, and on them was a crest of a golden lion. For when the White Lion and Black Lion felled in their war, the Gold Lion took the throne. Or so it was told. In the midst of the room were two thrones, upon them were Delita and Ovelia Hyral, the King and Queen. Behind them on the wall sat the greatest of the black banners, with the gold trim and gold lion in the midst.

"Del, it won't take long." 

Ovelia was urging him. In the room was the King, his wife the Queen, and with them were Agrias Oaks and Leo Cyneburga, heads of the Houkten and the Black Sheep.

"Alright. Agrias, you report first."

The King said, motioning for the girl. She nodded and stepped foreword, very quickly and swiftly. Quite in a military fashion.  
  
"Milord, Milady, as you know the Goblins have been up in arms from Sweegy Wood and some other local areas. We, Houkten, have rather shocking news to repo--"

  
"Then get on with it!"  
  
Oaks was taken aback, she felt anger swell but could do nothing, for he was King, and she a knight. She never trusted Delita, she had always felt he used Ovelia. Always. But Ramza's last words to her had been to trust him, and for Ramza's sake, wherever he was, she would. But this was horrid. She was only following protocol, she was following _his_ rules. And punished for it, and a horrid punishment it was, for Cyneburga was sneering. And that was worse than any punishment.

  
She hated him. Leonardo Cyneburga had appeared one day near the end of the "Lion War" and caused a great uproar with his Dark Knight powers. He slew a gang of thieves who had been ransacking a nearby town in the uproar of war. Horrible thieves, rape, murder, torture, none of it was above them. And Cyneburga killed them all. Now Leo was her equal, and he was a, well she was above such words to properly label him. But if she was less of a person, "Son of a bitch" would work. 

"Agrias, go on." Ovelia urged. With a sigh, Agrias Oaks cleared her throat and kept speaking.

  
"Since you gave me the order to double the guard on the towns around Sweegy and Rat Cellar, we've foiled three attacks on the town, but we have lost many Knights and Archers in the process. And--"

She stopped, pausing and remembering who and what she was. She could not continue speaking with what she had wanted to, it wasn't her place. Ovelia could sense this, so she urged again.

  
"Agrias, you were saying 'and?'"

". . .And. . . the Houkten cannot keep everyone safe. If, if The Black Sheep don't get their act together and defeat these Goblins on their own land there is no way we can keep up like this unless we had one thousand knights all as strong as Cidolfas Orlandu!"

It was a mistake to say, of course, with the Black Sheep's head a few feet away, and because Delita himself had been the head of the Original Black Sheep before he became King. The reaction was immediate, Leo Cyneburga stepped foreword with rage in his heart and foul words on his lips.

"Hold your tongue wench! You know nothing of the Black Sheep's business and have no right to speak of it!"

Agrias was not one to break mandate, nor was she one to argue with the crown or its rules, but she was not one to be insulted for doing her job and trying to make others do theirs.

"I am not the one who cannot even raid a Goblin nest!"

The swords from their belts were still away in their sheaths, but both the Dark Knight and the Holy one wanted to draw them. The tension was so thick in the room it weighted more than the air.

  
"That is enough. Oaks, out." 

The King spoke at last. Agrias was furious, but she had regained enough sense of her own to stop from snapping at her liege.

"Del!"

"Ovelia." Delita spoke in a soft voice that was a cold as a bitter north wind. "Out Oaks."

Agrias said nothing and turned on her heels and made for the door. She may have slammed it shut behind her if not for the Knights who stood at it and closed and opened it for others, and if not for her mind. She could not do such things. Her tongue needed to be kept in check, perhaps the memories or Ramza and the days she had spent traveling without rules or mandate or crown had gotten to her.

"Agrias."

She stopped and turned, it was Orlandu, called "T.G. Cid" by some. He was old, but still as strong as a ox in a fury. And with age of body came age and ripening of the mind.

"Don't let Cyneburga get to you."

It was no secret how much she hated him, and it wasn't the first time he'd embarrassed her before their highnesses. With a sigh the gold haired maiden turned and stared into the Archduke's eyes.

  
"Besides, I'm his boss. When this crap with the Goblins is over I'll assign him to something to teach him a lesson."

"Do you think it would help Cid?" She asked with a heavy sigh and stared longingly at him. He reminded her so much of her father, Sir Oaks the Brave, a Houkten Knight killed in the "Fifty Year War".  With another sigh and glance she turned away and spoke. "He was on a assignment like that when he found those thieves, and instead of punished he became my equal. For killing some thieves. And someone like Delita is on the throne."  
  
"Be careful." Cid warned. "Speaking ill of the King isn't good, even if the Archduke and Queen like you."

"I know." She spat, regretting to be angry, but he'd understand. "But if you ask me Ramza Beoulve should be sitting there, not Delita Hyral."

Cidolfas Orlandu, "Thunder god Cid", didn't speak. He turned and looked out a window at the fleeting sunset. A ripple of golds and purples and oranges and reds splashed across the blue sky and under the white clouds. It was peaceful now, even with the Goblins attacking and the cult gathering strength. Yet it was still peace. How long. . . ?

*****

That same sunset, the gold and purple and orange and red that was splashing in the sky like ripples in a pond was, in fact, being viewed in the Slums in Zarghidas by Cloud Strife and Aeris Gainsborough. Cloud wasn't from around here. Not at all. Aeris was. This was what made it so odd. He met her eight years ago in the Slums of Midgar. He fell in love with her. He watched her die. He killed her killer. And then he met her for the first time five years ago. 

The same girl, the same name, the same body and hair and personality, it was all the same. But different. Cloud never told her about his past, though, since Altima's demise he had remembered it all. He remembered it all too well. 

Now they were sitting on the roof of one of the buildings in the Slums. His spiked gold hair was gleaming in the sunset. Aeris' long red hair was behind her back, which had Cloud's arm around it holding her close.

They didn't speak. They never spoke. Not in the sunset. They just sat on the roof, him holding her, and she leaning her head against his large shoulders. Aeris once was regarded badly in the slums. The thieves and jerks and bad men of the town often talked to her in harsh ways, took her money, and said things to her, and tried to do things to her. But that was then. Now she had Cloud. And Cloud would keep her safe.

"Cloud."

She spoke at length as the sun went down over the horizon, her bright blue eyes staring out at the distance.

"Hmm?"

She turned to him and began to ask a question, stopped and leaned into his arms.  
  
"Nothing."

Cloud looked out, holding her gently but firmly. He wouldn't let her go this time. Not this time. He couldn't. And besides… _He_ was dead. _He was gone. And even if __He was alive, __He wasn't in Ivalice, and never would be. _

But _He isn't the only person who could take her from him . . ._

*****

Murond, Holy City. The capital of Glabados Church. It was as beautiful a town and a monastery as any King's castle. Cardinal Romia dwelt here, in the greatest of Churches in all Ivalice. Great stone gates, decorated with banners of silver and white, with great gold gates and black marble floors. Upon the stone road towards those great gold gates was now a young lady, only twenty fives years of age, and already head of the Shrine Knights. Her name was Meliadoul Tingel, the only surviving child of Vormav Tingel, was now in charge of the Shrine Knights of Glabados.

"Who approached the gates of Glabados? By St. Ajora speak now!"

Meliadoul drew herself up, proud and noble in her sacred green robes and matching turban. She drew a pendant from under her breast and held it up, in her other hand was a long, gleaming silver sword. 

"Meliadoul Tingel, head of the Shrine Knights, by the will of … St. Ajora … open the gates…"  
  


She had started with such enthusiasm, as she always did, but fell quiet. St. Ajora. Altima. Her father had died "By Ajora's will". She would not. But Murond's gates opened only for Ajora's name. Past the Knights she swept by, and up the black marble floors by the gleaming silver walls. She was on her way to see Cardinal Romia, the head of Glabados.

Finally she reached his study, inside sat the old man. Long gray hair made it's way down his back and from his chin, he was plump and short had eyes of blue fire.

"Meliadoul, maiden and knight, I thank you for your speed."

"Your letter said to make haste. I was nine days away, I arrived in six."

"And I am thankful." He said with a sadistic grin and a gleam in his eyes. "Meliadoul, you _are aware of what the __former High Priest had done?"_

Meliadoul stopped and nodded. Yes, what Romia was not aware of was that she not only knew, but has stopped that plot. But that was known by a few, and he was not one.

"I am sir." She said at length.

"You're not the only one." Romia spoke, turning to the side and staring out of one of the great windows. The sun was setting now, and here too they watched it as it was being done in other places. "Others know. The King for one, and the Archduke Orlandu. But they won't say anything. The government is too unstable for them to say anything bad about the Church… however…"

He paused and turned to her, staring her in the eyes. She stared back, her jade eyes piercing his sapphire ones.

"Olan Durai, the adopted son of Archduke Orlandu… we believed he may pose a problem. I have my eye on him, he's been asking a lot of questions. My spies in the King's court have learned this. Since you are the highest ranking Shrine Knight--"

  
"I'm not killing anyone." Meliadoul said at once. She knew Olan, she had fought alongside his father, and she would not kill him. "That isn't my job."

"I never since _kill him. I am not Funeral or Draculu or Zalmo. I have no attention on killing the Church's enemies. Just __remind him that "heretic's" are burnt at steak." He said in a sadistic grin. Meliadoul sighed. She wouldn't kill him. Thought she knew Romia might. _

"If that is all?" She said in a 'I'm-leaving-thanks-for-wasting-my-time' voice.

"Not quite." The old Cardinal said as he turned back to the sunset.

A quiet sunset, both he and Meliadoul knew. But neither of them knew or could guess how very, very unquiet it would become soon….

*****

It was a nice place. Not a King's palace. And not a Church. Just a house. But to them it was fine. They didn't need a big place. Beowulf and Reis Kadmus lived here. It was a small ranch house, old, late model, with a nice wide back yard. That was good, because Reis loved her pets almost as much as her husband, and when your pets are Dragons, they need room.

Currently Reis was out back tending to a large red dragon called Reeves, it was her favorite. Beowulf was out with her, his wide eyes scanning her. He loved her, and he loved the dragons she kept. But he was waiting for a child. He wanted one, and had tried to get one. But Reis' time was devoted to her dragons. They were young, and, because of what happened, she had a soft spot for dragons. 

He was still a Knight, Beowulf was, but not of the church or the king. He just lived here with Reis and the dragons. No one to answer to but himself. No job to do but take care of her. That was how life was supposed to be. And he was left alone, for the most part, by the world of the King and Church. Save only Malak and Rafa, two friends from the days when they knew Ramza Beoulve, who often stopped by because they had nothing else to do, and enjoyed the company.

"You busy, love?"

The Knight said, approaching his wife and clashing his hands on her shoulders. She was bent over, feeding a handful of something green and smelly to Reeves.

"Not for long."

Came Reis' reply as the dragon's great tongue swept her hand clean of the slime. She withdrew and turned to him with a smile on her face.

  
"But I think it will have to wait."

Beowulf turned around and saw Malak and Rafa were now here, walking in the dim light of the sunset over the grass, which looked purple in this light. He smiled, delighted to see them, but a bit annoyed none the less.

"Busy?" the Hell Knight asked.

"Extremely." The Temple Knight responded.

"Good." Malak laughed as he and his sister walked towards them, staring at the sunset. A beautiful sunset, but it wouldn't last…

*****

Goug Machine City, since the rise of King Delita the city has changed. Mustadio Bunanza, Head Engineer, and his robot, Worker 8, have revolutionized the city. When the new Black Sheep were founded Delita ordered 500 of the devices Mustadio calls "Guns" built for them. Now all Black Sheep carry a gun with their sword or spear. 

Mustadio and his father (And Worker 8) dwell in a wonderful place. A huge dome made of steel and iron to shield their inventions from those who would look at, touch or steal them. Under the protection of Leo Cyneburga and the Black Sheep (who need to keep their "gun" suppliers safe). 

The dome is large, bigger than some castles. And made of enough steel and iron to forge a entire armies armor and swords. A impressive site to Goug citizens, but what is more impressive is what is below.

Mustadio has spent five years, since he returned from the Airship Graveyard where he helped defeat St. Ajora in her Altima body with Ramza Beoulve, rebuilding a airship. A new one, better than any the ancients used. Cloud Strife often helps him, having not only seen airships, but ridden on them before. Though most of Cloud's time is spent in the Slums with Aeris.

Now Mustadio was on top of the dome, his father not far away. The two looked up, the sun was now set and the red and orange were fading into blue and black, the stars shining against it like specs of white flames dancing across the feather of a raven.

"It's almost done." Mustadio said to his father, unable to contain his joy any longer. "The airship."

"Oh? I wish I could be more help, but I'm too old to do much of this."

Mustadio nodded and looked back into the sky. His eyes scanning it. One of the stars seamed to be moving. Amazing! He quickly dashed down the stepladder into the dome to get his telescope, which is what saved his life. At that moment the **Meteor that he had seen moving struck the top of the dome. There was a explosion of flame and light that could be seen for miles as the great iron dome broke open. Mustadio fell from his ladder and landed on the ground, a great shard of metal falling to his back. His father had still been on the dome when the meteor hit.**

"Go! Get the things!"  
  


The voice was high pitched and cold and Mustadio, drifting between awake and asleep, could see shapes moving. Wizards. Black Mages. Knights, perhaps a couple of Lancers. That was what it had been, a magic spell. He realized it now. 

Then he fainted, as the sun had done a short time ago. And as Mustadio fainted, so did the peace of Ivalice. For the Mages were members of the heretic cult "Lucavi's Hand". And what was about to happen was worse than any of them could have imagined . . .

*********************

**Notes**: Well, I tried to spice it up a bit at the end, I promise the next one will be MUCH better. Right now I just wanted to inform you readers what happened since Tactics. Hope it was enjoyed. Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow or the next day, or so I hope.

**Review Policy**

I love reviews, I could read 'em all day. So if you liked it, just review and I'll respond to you at the beginning of the next chapter or in my notes at the end. If you **must flame me, go ahead, but I'll just tell you to "F" off, because I hate flames. **

And, if you do take the time to review to my story, remember that note on love from the prologue, maybe you could tell me what couples **you** as the reader would want to see. I don't know if it will matter at all, because it's my story and I'll use whatever couples I want, but I'd still like to know just to see how popular my choices are.

^_-  G'nite folks!


	3. Chap I Ep 2 The Dead of Night

**Final Fantasy Tactics:**

**Bitter Blood**

**By King Salad  
  
**

**Chapter One**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reason**: Mild Bad Language, Violent Content.  
**Summary**: Five Years after FFT. Ramza and Alma are living on a farm, in the farthest corner of Ivalice, they're happy and have many new friends, but when a Odd Cult kidnaps the newborn princess and injures Delita, he sends for his old friend once more… *SPOILERS*

**Author's Notes**: Well I'll be damned. My review bot isn't working, or wasn't. So I didn't notice the review I got when I made mine. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's the second episode. 

**Chapter I Growing Shadows**

**Episode 02: The Dead of Night**

**L**eo Cyneburga's sneer only grew when Oaks was kicked out. He loved it. Tormenting her was a great thing. She was a hero, a friend of the Queen, and had worked her whole life trying to attain her Holy Knighthood. He on the other hand was no more than a warrior who had some skill and killed some thieves to become her equal in a day to what took her almost twenty years.

"Leonardo, you're report?" Delita said in his cold voice, the same he used on Agrias and Ovelia. Ovelia had left, gone to her room in a huff. Delita didn't care. She'd get over it. She always did, even if it meant she slept the night in the other room with her daughter.

  
Sarah Hyral, their daughter, was now four years old. The only daughter and child of Delita and Ovelia. Usually when she was mad at him, she'd sleep in their daughter's room beside her crib. Agrias usually came in around midnight to find the young queen bent over her daughter's crib asleep.

"Yes, of course your majesty." Leo spoke with an air of respect but still with a hint of superiority in his voice. "We found the Goblins base, it's the place they call 'Rat Cellar' in the desert by Gariland. The Great Goblin they call Moblin is dwelling there. Two of my best Lancers, Idris Brennus and Roland Bedivere have several Black Sheep outside of it; we have them under siege but can't attack."

 "Why?" The King asked at once. He was sick of these Goblins; the "Lion War" had drained the people of faith in government, if these attacks with Goblins became a war of their own it would be the downfall of his rule, weather they won or not.

"We were attacking, but as we drew near of the main base our Knights were attacked by a group of Wizards. Black Mages, Time Mages, a couple of White Mages too. They lined the inner wall of Rat Cellar and have been throwing spells at us for three days. All of them dressed in black."

Delita paused and reflected on this. Wizards and Priest and Time Mages all working for Goblins? Not only was this odd, it was unbelievable. Goblins ate men, all men, Wizards too, but now they were working together?

"These mages are they--"

  
Delita began, but the Dark Knight cut him off.

"Lucavi's Hand? Could be. We have no proof, but I wouldn't doubt it."

The same silence followed these words as it had done for three years. Lucavi's Hand. They were a cult. When they started three years ago they were only a small band of Chemist and Squires and a few Wizards, and pretty harmless. Then the Church branded them a heretic cult for donning the symbol of Lucavi*. After they became Heretics, they started wearing mask and became larger. As if all of the thieves and enemies of Glabados joined. Their leader, a man named Thanatodin, had never been seen by any but a few Lucavi's Hand members. The Hand had become dangerous in the last year as well, when they started killing those who denounced them. Three high ranking priest, including Cardinal Romia's understudy, High Priest Zachias. Romia now had the Shrine Knights out in force looking for them. And Heretic catchers were in full force. But The Hand lived on.

"We have to do something about them Leo, we have to. You will never know what I had to do to become King; I won't let them take this from me. I still have a sword, I still have the skills. If they want to see Delita Hyral's fury they will."

The Dark Knight said nothing. The King was a fool. He was wise and strong, yes, but he was a fool. The Hand couldn't be stopped that easy. It would take a war to stop them. Leo didn't mind a war if it came to that.

*****

Agrias was moving now. It was almost four hours since her meeting with Delita. She was on the march with Orlandu on their way to Rat Cellar. It was still the dead of night. She was preparing for bed, already dressed in her night gown and had locked up for the night when T.G. Cid came pounding on her door, saying that there was something going on. Idris Brennus, the ranking Lancer in charge of the siege, had led a squad to raid the back of Rat Cellar, but something went wrong. They vanished. It was a few days journey from Igros to Rat Cellar, but they could make it faster by cutting a line through the wild. With T.G. Cid and Agrias Oaks they had no need to fear the monsters out there. Besides, all of the Goblins (Well most of them) were no longer in the woods.

They were on Chocobos, riding like the wind. The old Holy Swordsman was in front, his long silver blade out in front of him like a lance. Agrias was behind him, her long sword gilded with gold was in her hand as she rode. They'd be there within two days at the most, which was making rather good time.

  
But even as they did they hadn't seen the Goblins on the hill. Scouts sent out to look for any who'd approach this way. With them was a Bomb, the large red beast, writhed of living flame, was behind them floating above the ground giving off a scorch on the grass. The Goblins prodded it and growled at it in some primitive language that no human could ever speak and it leapt down at the Knights and their Chocobo steeds. The blast exploded on them, about three feet behind Cid and six in front of Agrias. Two Knights who were riding between them and both were killed instantly. Cid was thrown from his Chocobo onto the ground, but he drew himself quickly. His arm had been broken, but it didn't matter, he had a second one. He drew up his sword which had dropped and hadn't done it a moment to soon, a Goblin had charged at him but with a great swipe of his silver blade he stabbed through the Goblin's chest.

Agrias had fallen, he Chocobo was on top of her and her sword was missing, fallen somewhere. Two Goblins were on their way towards her, stopping to check the two knights the bomb had hit. Agrias knew she didn't have much time, but the pain in her chest and shoulders was unbearable. She could feel a sticky cold wetness on the back of her hair. She drew herself up, ignoring the dark red blood that was dyeing her hair and sat up. She couldn't feel her legs, they were still beneath the Chocobo, and she couldn't find her sword. But one of the fallen knights was close by, and his gun had fallen. For the first, and last, time in her life she felt glad of Leo Cyneburga and his order that all Black Sheep should carry the guns Mustadio had built for them. And she was also glad that Leo had planted one of the Black Sheep in her own brigade, because it saved her life. She drew the gun up, it was a struggle to reach it, but she did. One of the Goblins now saw her moving and made his way over her, but she blasted off a round of the gun into its face, knocking it back. It didn't kill it, but it harmed it well enough that it and its partner drew back.

Another Knight with them, who was still alive, stood up with his sword drawn and charged at the Goblins. They turned, one grabbing him by his back and the other breaking his neck. The Knight fell, but not before sticking his sword into the one holding his back.

Agrias let off another round from the gun into the wounded goblin that she shot before, this time it fell down dead. Cid was close by, still in the midst of battle, two more Goblins dead at his hand. Agrias wanted to help, but at that moment it all went dark and she passed out, as she heard Cid crying "Master of all swords, Cut Energy!" and with that everything went black.

*****

His name was Warin Guerino, a guard in Goug Machine City. He was a Black Sheep knight in charge of watching "The Dome" as it was called, where Mustadio and his father worked. Worker 8 was really the guard, but the Black Sheep kept order whenever it wasn't such a big deal that an eight food robot was needed. When the meteor hit, half an hour ago, he had been across town. Now he was here. His bow was at his side, but what could he do? Six guards were already dead when they went to see what happened, Warin could see their bodies. There were many Black Mages. And a few Time Mages too. There was also a gang of thieves, who went into the dome and came out minutes later with odd machines and metal things. Then they carried it off on Chocobo back. Where to, he didn't know. 

He quickly scuffled down a path, up a stepladder, and was now sitting on a small mound of rich brown earth, not far above the top of the dome. He could see the hole where the spell hit. The iron was broken and it was still burning with fire and smoke. The metal was melting and falling over. And he could see a body… it was Mustadio, or his father, he didn't know which one. One of them was dead. It was horrible seeing it.

He raised his bow, took aim and thought about it. If he shot at them, they'd find him and kill him. If he didn't, Leo Cyneburga would probably kill him for losing Mustadio's workshop to these thieves. He sighed. At least this way he knew he was doing the right thing.

He aimed it and was ready to fire when a sound caught his ears. He turned and looked into a man's face. Before he had time to even cry out, a sword pierced his side and he fell down the hill with a thud. The man was cloaked all in black; even his eyes were pitch as night. Thanatodin he was, Head of Lucavi's Hand.  
  
"Be careful you fools! You missed a guard." He said in a cold and high pitched voice. "Now hurry and find the forwarder! I want that machine found! And the Zodiac Stone that powers it, as well. Now!"

*****

Aeris, the flower-girl who lived in Zarghidas' slum was walking down the street, selling flowers. She lived in these slums, where flowers were scarce, with her mother. And of course Cloud, her . . . what was he? She could have said friend, or bodyguard, or boyfriend. The man never talked enough for her to really know. But she felt safe around him. Like . . .

She couldn't think anymore about Cloud, she was near the bad area. All of the slums were bad, but she was near the real bad part. And it was nighttime, and it was worse at night. Before he came she never went this way, it was nothing but thieves and murderers and rapist and war criminals hiding out. She hated it. It was a quick way to her house, and now that Cloud was here she could go that way. Yet she never felt quite safe.

As she was walking by she caught sight of a monk, a new one in town, who was eyeing her. She hated it when new thugs moved in. They usually found out that Aeris was out-of-bounds, and some spiky headed freak would show up and cause a lot of trouble if they messed with her, but not always.

"Hey baby." 

She caught a smug and cold voice behind him. With a sigh she kept walking, but it came again. The cat calls again. Where was Cloud? She needed him right now. She hated seeing him fight with them, but she needed him.

"Yo' Dav, don'tcho go messin' wi'h her, she got some hell' ova boyfriend."

"Shut up. You t'ink I'm 'fraid o' some sh't like that?"

Aeris started moving faster, and so did the cat calls and footsteps. This new guy didn't get the message yet. He would. Cloud would come save her. He always would. She could feel him behind him, closing in.  
  
"C'mon baby, why don'tcho come over 'ere"

Aeris closed her eyes, afraid of what could happen. She started moving faster, but she could feel his hand now on her shoulder. She stopped moving. The man's hands were now on her back, moving down . . . 

"Argh!"

The man fell over, not quite dead, but he was bleeding something awful. Cloud reached down and wrapped one of his gloved fist around the man's bony throat.

  
"Leave her alone."

He said in a quiet and chilling voice. The man was making gargling sounds and Aeris had enough. 

  
"Cloud, he didn't do anything. Don't kill him."  
  


"He tried to do something."

"But he didn't. Cloud . . ."

The gold haired man let his gloved hand open and drop the man. He turned and look at some of the others sitting around looking at them.

"Get lost."

And Cloud put a protective arm around Aeris and started walking away towards her house, a happy smile on her face. . .

************

**Notes**: Much shorted than I thought it would be. Sorry about that. But I wanted to finish by tonight so *Shrugs* More coming soon. Also, as much as I screwed with Agrias and Mustadio in the last couple chapters I couldn't end on a sour note, so I added the Cloud/Aeris bit at the end. Anyway, I'll work on Chapter three today, should have it up sometime late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Anyway, next chapter I might introduce a couple of my original characters, so bear with me. I have to have some, too many people died in FFT for me to not use originals. Anyway, have a nice day folks, more coming soon. **Oh! I almost forgot, I also have a FF sprite comic, using FF1, 2, 3 and such sprites. I haven't found a host site yet, so if anyone knows some free or cheap hosting sites that I could use to get my comic online, it'd help.**

* **Symbol of Lucavi, they didn't don the actual symbol of Lucavi, only a large black banner with a blue fist, covered in blood. It isn't the true symbol of Lucavi, but has become one. The reason for this is I don't know Lucavi's true symbol, as it wasn't talked about in Tactics.   
  
**


	4. Chap I Ep 3 Sorrow Before Sunrise

**Final Fantasy Tactics:**

**Bitter Blood**

**By King Salad  
  
**

**Chapter One**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reason**: Mild Bad Language, Violent Content.  
**Summary**: Five Years after FFT. Ramza and Alma are living on a farm, in the farthest corner of Ivalice, they're happy and have many new friends, but when a Odd Cult kidnaps the newborn princess and injures Delita, he sends for his old friend once more… *SPOILERS*

**Author's Notes**: Just for the record, Ramza won't be showing up until much later on. The summary kind of sucks but I think it works well enough. I'm gonna start making the chapters much longer, but I am only 15 so give me a break, ok? … Sorry I just had trouble in the past for making them so short and wanted to give you a heads up. 

**Chapter I Growing Shadows**

**Episode 03: Sorrow Before Sunrise**

**C**ardinal Romia was sixty-one years old, his hair was long and silver gray and he was a dangerous man. Head of Glabados Church, his job was to hunt Heretics. Heresy was a problem. It was a horrible one. Heretics were overrunning the city, and Lucavi's Hand was the worst of them. Romia wasn't evil, he wasn't Funeral, he wasn't the High Priest whom had been behind the Lion Wars, he wasn't a dark man. He was a devoted one. He would kill the Church's enemies, and right now heretics were the enemy.

"Cardinal, Mr. Durai is here to see you."

Romia looked up; he had been in his library. A vast room of brick in the capital Murond Church, full of many rows of oak bookshelves and many leather bound books on them. He sat at a desk, a long red quill in his hand as it wrote across the papers.

"The son of the Archduke, Orlandu?" 

  
Romia was taken by surprise. Many of his spies in Orlandu's courts had given word that Olan Durai was always snooping around about the High Priest Funeral and the Lion Wars. Romia kept an eye on him, making sure nothing could happen.

"Yes sir, he says it's important."

Romia nodded to the Knight and he disappeared through the open door, Romia returned to his notes and in a few moments the High Priest heard the door open again. The Knight bowed low and vanished again.

"Cardinal."

"Lord Durai, what a surprise."

The old man looked up; the youth looked into his eyes. Romia had been on in the Plot before; he was a powerful priest in those days. But he had never taken part in it other than hearing of it from Funeral.

"Is it?"  
  
Durai said coldly. He looked up and shook his head at the old man, with a bitter chill in his eyes. 

"Do you know what this is, Romia?"

"Father Romia."  
  
" Do you know what this is, _Romia_."

Durai had dropped a large brown book bound in leather. On the cover read _The History of the War of the Lions as told by the Priest of __Glabados__Church. Inside the front cover was a list of all the priest who had been part of writing it, and the name on top of the list was _Preston Romia_. _

"I hope I know what it is, I wrote most of it." The High Priest said, he wasn't amused by Durai and he was afraid he knew where this was going.

"Cardinal . . . I think my copy may be missing some pages."  
  
"Oh?  
  
Romia was right, he knew where this was going. His cold black eyes met Durai's own and they met an understanding. There were no missing pages, and they both knew it.

"You see Cardinal, I have been looking through this book, for a name. And it's not here. Perhaps one of the younger writers messed up--"  
  
"I, Olan, wrote the words in that book, based on my fellow Priests notes. You mean I messed up. Which I did not."

Olan picked the book back up and flipped to a page near the back. He then closed it and slammed it down on the desk with such a loud noise one of the Knights outside opened the door to check.

"Ramza Beoulve isn't mentioned once in all one thousand seven hundred and forty two pages of this book, Cardinal. You have the names of everyone else, even bartenders, but Ramza Beoulve isn't mentioned."

Romia stood up, drawing himself tall. His long silver hair fell down his shoulders.

"Ramza Beoulve, if I am not mistaken, is a heretic and a war criminal. Why should he--"  
  
"Ramza Beoulve ended the Lion War and killed the person behind it, St. Ajora Glabados."

The Priest was already on his feet, but now he raised a lone silver bell up near his head. It was a warning bell to the Knights. Olan stopped speaking at once, if that bell was wrong it'd be the end of his life.

"Speaking ill of St. Ajora Glabados is a crime greater than speaking ill of the King or Crown. You are a heretic sir. If not for my great respect for your adopted father you would be dead. If ever you utter any ill words of St. Ajora I will personally light the fire that ends your life."

Olan turned around and bashed his way through the door. The Knights on either side stared in amazement as he huffed off. Romia then took his way out of the library himself, up the stairs and into the room of Priest Giolla. The Priest looked up at the Cardinal and put down the book he had been reading. Giolla was sitting at a table, an old red leather book in his arms.

"Yes my old friend? Can my aid be required?"

Romia closed the door and gave a heavy sigh.

"Giolla, when I took this job I swore to myself and to God that I wouldn't abuse my power like the former High Priest did."

"A wise choice."

Giolla said, staring at his old friend with hurt eyes. If Romia was going back on his promise before God this had to be big.

"Olan Durai is going to expose us, Giolla. The Church isn't run by greed and power any longer, but if the people of Ivalice find out the truth, that the Lion War was nothing but a toy for the Priest to gain power . . . we'll be ruined."  
  
"You are going to kill him, Romia?"

The other elder Priest asked. The High Priest nodded slowly.

  
"I need to be forgiven Giolla. I cannot forgive my own sins. Will you my friend?"

Giolla stood and embraced his friend with a strong hug.

"Before I can forgive you, old friend, you must commit the sin. But yes, when you do, I will."

*****

Word had not yet reached King Delita of what happened in Goug, but word that Agrias Oaks and Thunder god Cid were on their way to Rat Cellar without an order from the crown. Agrias was a Hokuten, not a Black Sheep. She had no business at Rat Cellar, and as for Orlandu, well he had duties as an archduke. 

Delita had sent at once for Leo Cyneburga, but found he was no longer in Igros or even nearby. Where had he vanished to? Delita didn't have time to ponder this; he had to find out what Oaks was up to.

Oaks had always been a problem. She hated Delita; she hated the idea of what he did to become King. It wasn't her place but he knew she hated him and she knew he knew. Delita's boots fell on the marble floor making an echoing noise that was heard all throughout the halls. He stopped at his daughter's room. He looked inside, there was Ovelia slumped over on the crib. He walked over to her and put his arm on her back.

"Ovelia, wake up. Come on back to bed."

He shook her silky smooth skin lightly and at first thought she must be deep in sleep. He shook her again and a third time but she still didn't wake up. He reached his hand down and lifted her up off the crib, her eyes were closed. He shook her again and heard a clang of metal fall onto the floor. He looked down to see a knife fall onto the floor, writhed in deep crimson juice.

It took him a moment to understand before he realized that she was gone away from him forever. Yes, he used her, but part of him loved her. He had meant it those many days ago when he said he'd die for her. Die…

He kissed her creamy lips one last time and then dropped the body in shock. The crib! He hadn't noticed before, finding Ovelia dead, a knife falling from a wound under her breast, but now he saw it. Sarah was gone. Gone. His wife dead and his daughter gone.

"Teta…"

*****

Agrias was lying on her back now, the bleeding had stopped, thankfully, and she could see in her left eye. The right one had blurry shapes, but it would get better.

"I salvaged, I couldn't find any Hi-Potions among the bodies. Only the Potion I gave you before."  
  
Orlandu spoke as he sat back down. An hour had passed since the ambush, Agrias had slept most of it away, dreaming memories, memories of sitting around a fire while Ramza talked about Delita and they discussed ways to save Ovelia while Gafgarion and Rad talked to themselves. That had been the beginning of an adventure that was still going on.

Orlandu had woken her up, giving her a potion to keep the pain away and keep her healthy. He had been wounded, his arm still broken, as only one potion was found. She could walk again, or so she thought, Cid gave her the only potion because both her legs were broken by the Chocobo. 

"Where to Cid?" Agrias had always spoken formally to the old man. He was so much like Sir Oaks, her father, for one thing. She felt like her was some favorite uncle of hers. And secondly, well after what had happened with Altima, no one there cared of rank or class when around one another.

"Gariland is closest. We'll never reach the desert in this condition, unless we find a Priest or even a Chemist out here in the forest."

Agrias sighed and cursed, forgetting all dignity. She had recovered her sword, which was good because she was unused to fighting with the gun she found.

The forest was dark, filled with old trees of names which are long forgotten, great trunks of brown and red with leaves of yellow and green. The trees were so tall and so thick of branch and dense of leaves that no sunlight could get through, and being the night it was almost impossible to see Cid thought he was only a few feet away.

This was life, or so Agrias Oaks believed. After the war all had become different for her. Upon their return, she and Cid were arrested at once for 'heresy' and taken before Cardinal Romia. As were Mustadio and the rest who appeared that late day when all of them (Save Ramza and Alma) returned. The Cardinal, who was of course in on the High Priest Plot, had also learned off from Zalmo of the Heretic Beoulve and his group.

It all went uphill then. Romia ordered to know what had happened to the heretic Beoulve, but before any of them told him King Delita himself appeared at the Glabados Church and after a heavy talk that Agrias had not heard, they were freed. Cleared of all charges of heresy and murder, and given jobs. Oddly enough all of the jobs they were given benefited Delita.

Agrias hated him, but Ovelia had told her one night that she had married him for love, not because he made her. Agrias didn't know if he believed the Queen, but if Ovelia said so, then she'd believe her. For now anyway.

"Agrias." 

She was brought out of her memories as Orlandu spoke again, the old man now was prodding at his arm that had been broken with a long knife.

  
"We'll have to move, you up for a travel tonight or another few hours of rest?"

Agrias didn't speak, not right away anyway. She was tired and near death, if that potion had not been found she would have slipped off into blissful eternal slumber, but she was alive and in such pain. Moving out was smarter, who knows when the Goblins would be back. Of course rest would be a great help to her injured body.

"We should move to Gariland now, Cid, we have to."

*****

Idris Brennus was only twenty-four years old, and he had been even younger when he became the Lieutenant to Leo Cyneburga. Shortly after the war Ovelia gave birth to a son while she was at Beltha Garrison, while on her way back to Igros the carriage was attacked. Her guards were slaughtered by the assassins, save only Idris who was able to get the queen away from the carriage. Her son was saved too, but a week later he died anyway, the cause has yet to be found. Despite this, Idris was made Chief Lieutenant of the Black Sheep.

When the Goblins began invading the cities around Sweegy Wood, Cyneburga put Idris in charge of finding their base. After weeks of battle in the Wood he learned of Rat Cellar and the old Death Corps base the Goblins were now using.

Idris had been at the siege with Leo and his friend Roland Bedivere when it began, and when Cyneburga had road back to Igros, Idris was in charge. He was now of the siege. Three days after Leo left, around the same time that Agrias Oaks the Hokuten and his boss Leo Cyneburga had their argument, he decided to lead an attack squad around back. 

And so the Dragoon Lancer had done so, he and his squad, which was made of two knights, an archer and a chemist. They moved quickly around back and closed in on the upper floors of the building. Several Goblins and the mysterious mages were waiting, and they appeared to be arguing. Idris had moved close to hear. The Goblins spoke in their own language, but the Mages seamed to understand. They however spoke in the common tongue.

  
"We're not going out there again, too many archers. It takes to long to charge our spells before they get their arrows at us."

The Goblin chief, Idris thought it looked like a chief being larger and darker than the others, grunted in it's own horrible language but the mage stood by his decision. Idris could see them arguing, perhaps the mages and the goblins would kill each other. If the Goblins fought the mages at these close ranges, they'd win. And then the Black Sheep could swarm them without fear of magic.

It all looked like it was going perfect, until a second goblin, also tall and dark of skin like the leader, entered and spoke of two warriors in the forest who they had tried to kill, but had slaughtered seven of their warriors. Were these two in the forest Black Sheep? Or Hokuten? Or Shrine Knights maybe? Before Idris could do anything else, several Goblins turned his way. It was then that Idris learned that he and his squad was sneaking towards them using their own escape route into the forest. The Goblins stopped in their tracks for a second and stared at the group of Black Sheep. And then with a snarl the goblins charged . . . 

********

**Author's Notes**: Well, I have it up later than I thought, only because I didn't originally plan on the Idris part which took some time to write, and because I had other things to do. I just felt I should add some more. As for Ovelia's death, if you have to complain then I'm just ignoring you, killing off people is fun and this isn't the last time it'll happen so get over it. 

**NOTE**:   
  
As of right now I am not working on this story on a regular basis. I'm working on "Two Robots, Red as Blood (2RRB)" my Megaman Fanfic and "The Unwritten Chapters (UC)" my very long, masterpiece of a Digimon Fanfic. Since UC will take me a very long time to work, I'm only waiting on 2RRB until I start work on this story again. I will be finishing it. I promise.


End file.
